Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to an ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar. Gameplay Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3) and Rath (Xbox 360). Plot See: /Plot/ Characters Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson (all levels when not in alien form except final battle boss) **Albedo (DS skin) Playable Aliens *AmpFibian (first videogame appearance) *Armodrillo (first videogame appearance) *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *NRG (first videogame appearance) *Swampfire *Spidermonkey *Terraspin (first videogame appearance) *Water Hazard (first videogame appearance) *Way Big (Level 8 only. In DS Level 7) (first videogame appearance) Alien Exclusives *Four Arms (PS3) *Rath (Xbox 360) (first videogame appearance) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur (Level 1 only; first videogame appearance) *Ultimate Swampfire (Level 2 only; first videogame appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Level 3 and Level 5 only; first videogame appearance) *Ultimate Big Chill (Level 4 only; first videogame appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Level 6 only; first videogame appearance) Enemies *Pickaxe Minion *Orfbeast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Havocbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant Forever Knights *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged *Samurai R.E.D. *R.E.Ds Grunt *R.E.Ds Melee *R.E.Ds Sniper *R.E.Ds Ranged *R.E.Ds Lieutenant *R.E.Ds Elite Terracotta Army *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite *Terracotta General (Mini-Boss) DS only *Null Guardian *Red Havok beast Battles *Vulkanus (Mini Boss) *Enoch (Boss) *Vreedle Brothers (Mini Boss in Paris, Boss in Amazon) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder (Boss) *Kraab (Mini Boss) *SevenSeven (Boss) *Terracotta General (Mini Boss) *Terracotta Dragon (Boss) *Zombozo (Mini Boss) *Wired Cooper Daniels (Boss) *Carl Nesmith (Mini Boss) *Psyphon (Boss) *Evil Way Big (final battle) DS Villains *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/Drilling Lab *SevenSeven/Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/Lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle Non-Playable Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) *Plumbers *Will Harangue *Lu (cameo at the end) *Mrs. Jones (voice only) *Chromastone (hologram only) Mentioned Characters * Vilgax * Aggregor Cheat Codes Glitches *Sometimes while Terraspin lands and gets hit by enemies, he will have seven arms/feet. *If the player jumps using Big Chill and starts punching rapidly, his wings do not close until he stops punching, or doesn't punch fast enough. *When certain aliens interact with switches or any other objects they do not actually touch the switch/object but the switch/object moves. *In the Amazon level on the console versions, when the player falls into the water, there is no more water near the surface. *In the Great Wall level on the PS3 version, the player can fall through the floor for no reason and keep falling without dying. This forces the player to reset the game. Voice Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Albedo/Evil Way Big * Dee Bradley Baker as Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire, AmpFibian, Armodrillo, Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill, Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo, Four Arms, Humungosaur/Ultimate Humungousaur, NRG, Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey, Terraspin, Water Hazard, Way Big, SevenSeven, Psyphon * Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson * Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin * Vyvan Phan as Ms Jones * Jeff Bennett as Azmuth, Krabb * John DiMaggio as Octagon Vreedle, Will Harangue, Zombozo, Rath, Vulkanus * Rob Paulsen as Rhomboid Vreedle * Chris Pratt as Cooper * Christopher McDonald as Captain Nemesis * Powers Boothe as Sunder * Scott Menville as Jimmy Jones * Richard Doyle as Enoch * Fred Tatasciore as Terracotta Dragon, Terracotta General Errors Way Big cosmic ray.png|Green cosmic ray Bridge height.png|Way Big is as tall if not shorter than the bridge Bridge height error.png|Way Big is now much taller than the bridge Ult Echo Echo fingers.png|Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers Error AmpFibian.jpg|AmpFibian's electricity is yellow Error Terraspin.png|The Terraspin glitch Error Big Chill.png|The Big Chill glitch CD glitch.png|The object touching glitch Glitch Ben10 CD.png|The metal lock glitch bb.jpeg|The Ultimatrix error (DS version) *On the PSP, in the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yeah yeah, blah blah blah... It's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix is shown. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers instead of 4. *During the Final Boss battle, Way Big is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he is about a quarter of the height of the bridge. *Way Big's cosmic ray is shown to be green instead of pale blue. *When Humungousaur is fighting Evil Way Big, his eyes are white until he falls in the water. *When Terraspin hovers, his eyes are white. *On the DS, while choosing an alien form, only the center of the Ultimatrix dial is opened. *On the Wii, when the player fails to complete the Forever Knights Castle stage once on the shifting bridges, the second time Ben appears in the checkpoint, the metal lock does not disappear yet Ben can get through it easily. *During the special report news scene, AmpFibian's electricity is yellow. Trivia *The Ultimate forms are not unlockable; the player can only play as them in certain levels. In the DS version, however, when the player builds up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do a lot of damage to all the enemies on the screen, or if it's an alien without an ultimate, it will do a power blast instead. *In the museum, after defeating the Vreedle Brothers, there's a statue of a Vaxasaurian holding a ring. The same statue can be found on Terradino in Vilgax Attacks. *In a cutscene, Ben mentioned his teleportation to Primus in Primus. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is not a playable alien, even though he is an ultimate. *When Ben first meets Kraab, he says he "puts the ug in ugly", referencing a line by Ghostfreak in Hunted which was also directed to Kraab. *Though Chromastone is not a playable alien in the game, his hologram can been seen briefly in the cutscene between levels 7 and 8. Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Games